The Mate of Phoenix
by Charbo2576
Summary: Death cannot hold a Phoenix. There is always rebirth. Answers are given and things will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yes, I know not HP. Yes, I am still working on them, I promise. This is on of those things as a writer that just won't go away unless it gets out there on paper/computer screen. Much like _Heart_ started. I have been a fan of the X-Men and Wolverine since I was a kid, and that was quite a while ago. Hope my HP fans enjoy a little change of pace, and if there are any X-Men fans out there, let me know if you liked it. Never know, might be more of these later.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Welcome, Jean."

Jean Grey opened her eyes. She felt warmth. Her eyes saw a bright glow. She felt a uniform on her body that was form-fitting and snug. She was confused. The last thing Jean remembered was dying. She looked down at the long golden gloves, the hip-length golden boots, the gold sash around her waist. Jean's eyes widened as she looked at the Phoenix emblem that pinned the sash. She saw the white of her pants and sleeve, the black triangle with the same gold emblem on her chest.

"What? How?" she stammered as she looked up at the man that had spoken to her. He stood with a woman on his arm, both smiling at her.

"Welcome to the Phoenix Collective," the woman spoke. She wore a similar uniform but in purple. Her hair was a golden yellow flowing to her knees.

"I know it's confusing," the man smiled. Jean took in his orange uniform. In contrast, the man only had a fiery tuft of hair on his head above his brow. He tilted his head to the side. "Wait. Where is your mate?"

"My…mate?" Jean asked, more confused.

"Your primal side mate," the woman answered. "Sheev, I think something is wrong here."

"Yes, Veesh, I think you are correct," Sheev nodded. "Please, wait here, Jean."

Sheev stepped away from Veesh, fiery wing spread from his arms as he took flight. Jean looked around for the first time. She was standing on a white platform floating in what she could only describe as outer space. Stars hung in the black background. She could see gas clouds hanging in places. The view was breathtaking.

"As I thought, it is not your time to join us," Sheev announced as he landed. He held a large crystal out to Jean. "Take this. All of the answers you seek are contained in it."

"Thank you, Sheev," Jean answered as she took the crystal.

"We will leave you to your answers," Veesh nodded. "We will be waiting for you and your mate to join us one day."

Sheev and Veesh both took flight, joining a long column of others flying past the platform each in a different colored Phoenix uniform like hers. Jean looked back at the crystal. Instinctively, Jean thought of her past, knowing this would activate the crystal. She thought of Scott, but nothing happened. Then Logan crossed her mind. The crystal began to glow, much to her surprise. Images of what truly was flashed into her mind. Shocked, Jean swallowed hard.

Suddenly, a sense of death flashed through her. Death of the man meant for her. His true abilities still unknown to him. The feeling of being trapped, of surrender, of giving up because she wasn't there anymore. He felt he didn't have anything to live for.

"No! I will not allow it!" Jean cried.

Feeling her power rise within her, she transformed herself into a flaming Phoenix. Jean was returning home. She was returning to Earth to save the man she loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Retrieval **

Earth.

Home.

It was finally in sight.

The blue-green orb that hung in space grew steadily larger. A sense of anger and betrayal crossed her mind from the images the crystal had shown her. All of her psionic power and she still fell for the lies and manipulations. Jean knew Scott was just as much a pawn as she had been, but it changed nothing. He was still at fault for not being honest with her. Not to mention the way he had treated others. From the first time, she had met her true love, her mate, some part of her knew. Deep inside her heart and in the depths of her mind, she knew. That was why she had always been attracted to him. He was her other half. Now that she knew the truth, nothing was going to stop her from her true happiness.

Regret played in her mind. All those years wasted. All those years holding on to the idea of what she thought was love, but was nothing but a lie. The one responsible for keeping her away from what her heart and senses had known from the start would pay. Pay and pay dearly. Jean now understood why, because of his manipulations, the Phoenix Entity that had taken her place had become Dark. _He_ was responsible. Emma Frost and Mastermind were just puppets in that affair. But Emma Frost had her own faults that would require a bit of payback. Now the puppet master behind it all had her true love; wanting to study him, experiment on him. Jean would not have it! She would not allow it! One man was responsible for so much hurt and pain in her life. All for his own personal twisted ends. Nathaniel Essex. Mr. Sinister.

_I'm coming for you, Sinister!_ Jean sent telepathically to the evil man. She felt his concern, but also his sense of perverse pleasure. Jean felt him setting a trap to contain her. To hold her against her will. To try and continue his twisted version of science. Jean smiled to herself as she neared the Wyoming wasteland of his hidden laboratory. Let him plan. She was not going to be taken by the likes of him.

Jean extended her telekinesis into a sharp point, burrowing into the ground. Soon her psionic drill reached the metal of the hidden base. The mental drill bore through it like paper, ripping everything else in its way to shreds. Jean landed in a throne room of sorts amongst the sparks and debris falling from the breach. Her eyes landing on Sinister's large black and silver metal form sitting in the throne, like he was the master of humanity. Jean's eyes were ablaze with the fire of the Phoenix within her.

"Ah, Jean, my dear, so nice to see you again," Sinister smiled evilly at her while leaning on one hand.

"Where is he, Sinister?" Jean demanded, stepping forward. She batted a trap away with a wave of her hand. The robotic arm sparking as she sent it sailing to the other side of the room.

"To whom do you refer, my dear?" cackled Sinister. No matter how calm he seemed, Jean could sense his nervous concern growing with every step she took with her telepathy. She noticed the nervous glint in his eyes, he was becoming scared. _Good. He needs to be scared for once._

"You know who I'm here for," was Jean's only answer as she batted more traps away. He was becoming more nervous as more of his traps were destroyed before even reaching her.

"Let us strike a deal, then," he grinned, hoping his fear wasn't showing through. Jean smiled a cold smile at him. Sinister shivered visibly. "You give me a sample of your wonderful DNA, and I will let you see him."

"No deal, Sinister," Jean reached out with her mind, lifting him up. He grunted in surprise. Sinister glared at her, trying to focus his mind for a psychic attack. She squeezed her thoughts around him, crushing his arms to his body, making him lose focus. Sinister struggled to break free, Jean only increased the pressure on him. She let a pulse of pure power sweep the room as she held him aloft. "Your pitiful traps are nothing to me. Your plans are _done_. _You_ are _nothing_ to me! _You_ are _finished_!"

Jean began tossing Sinister around like a ragdoll. He crashed into the walls, the floor, the ceiling over and over again groaning and screaming in pain as Jean relentlessly pounded his body into a mass of twisted metal. Jean fought the primal anger that welled up inside of her to end him right then. She knew this was not her side of the Phoenix. She had to reign in her emotions until she was truly whole with her love, her mate.

"For now, Sinister, you will survive. For now, you will only know pain. But I assure you, once my mate is by my side, you may not be so lucky next time!" Jean threw Sinister out through the hole she had made as she entered. _Be gone! The next time we cross paths, it may be your last!_ Jean blasted the thought into his mind as he screamed at the sheer force and speed that she had flung him.

"Long time there, pretty bird," snarled a chilling voice from the shadows.

Jean scanned the mind. A clone. A clone of Sabretooth. _Of course, he would put a clone of Sabretooth as guard,_ Jean thought with narrowed eyes. "Not long enough, Creed. Although, you are only a clone, not the real one."

"Real, clone. First, next. Don' matter much ta me, Red," he growled. "I'm gonna make ya scream."

"I doubt it," Jean snorted as she grabbed him with her mind. Using her telepathy, she switched his mind off. Jean made sure he was not going anywhere by placing his body in a tank of green liquid. She used the flames of the Phoenix to weld the top of the tank on, then encased the tank in the metal debris of the traps, sealing the clone in it tightly. Jean knew she needed time to heal her mate, mind and body, and they had much to discuss in the process. Interruptions were not wanted or needed.

Jean unleashed another pulse, destroying any more traps and putting any more guards into a coma-like state. Following her instincts, Jean walked into a darkened room. In the center, stood a pedestal with a statue-like figure on top of it. It was more like a featureless shape of a man made of metal resting. The man was on his knees, arms resting on them. Each hand had three long knife-like claws extended from them. She smiled sadly but knew this was just the beginning. She would have him back soon.

She reached out with a flaming wing, slicing the unbreakable metal like butter. Slowly, his face emerged as the metal separated. Jean mentally retracted his claws, leaving six holes in the hands of the shell. As the adamantium melted and separated to his waist, Jean move closer to place a warm hand on his handsome face. He gasped, drawing in air for the first time in a long time. His eyes fluttered open, looking around confused, unfocused. He sniffed the air blinded by the light, catching her scent. He looked up into her green eyes when his eyes readjusted.

"Jeannie?" he asked in complete confusion. He thought he was dead. He thought she was dead.

"Yes, Logan, it's me," she smiled with tears in her eyes. "Let's get you out of there and healed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: Healing and Answers**

"How is this even possible?" Logan asked confused as he floated gently out of what he thought would be his tomb forever. Jean lightly placed him on a table as she stepped over to him.

"It's a long story," Jean smiled. "Your body needs rest to heal, but your mind is up to me to heal."

"Jean…I still don' get how…" he shook his head lightly.

"Shh," she placed a finger on his lips. "While your body heals, I'll heal your mind and answer your questions. That is, if you trust me to enter your mind."

"I trust ya more 'en anyone else, Jeannie. You know that," Logan answered, taking a chance and placing a hand on her cheek to make sure this was not a dream. To his surprise, Jean turned, not away from his touch, but into it. She kissed his palm with a smile.

"Good. Now, relax. Let your healing factor do its job," Jean kissed his palm again before taking his hand with a slight squeeze, placing it at his side. She saw his eyelids starting to get heavy. "Sleep. I will meet you in your mind in a few seconds."

Jean closed her eyes, letting the healing flames of the Phoenix surround them, encasing them in fire. The last thing Logan saw before he fell into a deep sleep was Jean's eyes locking with his. As his eyes closed, he felt a rush of movement. Opening his eyes again, Logan stood on a rocky surface with shattered glass floating around it.

"They really did a job on your memories, didn't they," Jean said from behind him. Logan turned, staring at her as she began waving her hands at the glass.

"Why did ya come back, Jeannie?" Logan struggled to get out. Happiness and pain clouded his awareness, confusion, and doubt filling his mind. "Why come back to save me?"

"You silly man," Jean turned with a smile. "Because I love you. Always have, always will. I was just too blinded to see it before."

"What 'bout Scooter?" Logan asked, still unsure if this was real, or his mind dreaming this up as his body finally healed. He felt a jolt in his head, suddenly everything from his past became clear. He looked around, seeing the shattered glass of his memory together, whole for the first time in a very long time. "You gonna go back ta him?"

"No, Logan. I'll never go back to him." Jean waved her hand, a large crystal appearing. "This is a memory crystal from the Phoenix Collective."

"Th' what now?" Logan asked even more confused.

"Come here, I'll show you," Jean giggled as she held out her hand. Logan reached out, a little uncertainly. "This is real, Logan. I'm here with you in your mind and with your body. I'm alive, and so are you."

As Logan took her hand, Jean pulled him into a tight hug. She pulled back slightly, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. She smiled at him as he gaped at her in surprise before she placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Answers first, play later," Jean sighed placing another kiss on his forehead. "First, my family and your family have a long history together. The Phoenix Force didn't choose me at random all those years ago. It attracted itself to the life energy of our families long ago. The first of my family to be host was a girl you knew from your childhood named Rose."

"Rose?" Logan looked startled. "She was…related to you? She was a…mutant…like us?"

"Yes," Jean answered. "Look for yourself."

Logan looked into the crystal as he watched several of his earliest memories play out. But he noticed at times the fiery glow to Rose's eyes. Then his first love looked at him with a sad smile just before she left him.

_"It is not time for our joining. You are meant for another of my family in the future. Until then, James, be well, be safe," she raised her hand as the memory blurred._

"She…she knew?" Logan choked out a tear trickling down his cheek.

"Yes," Jean answered as she wiped the tear away. "But she also knew her powers and mind were not strong enough to be the host for long. That's where I come in," she smiled at Logan seeing his understanding.

"That's why…" Logan gaped. "The attraction we always felt…from the first time we met."

"Yes," Jean grinned at him. "But that is just the beginning. What came next for us was manipulations and lies. Deceit and pain. And more than one person trying to keep us apart."

"Why?" growled Logan with narrowed eyes. "How did they even know?"

"This is where it all started for them to try to keep us apart," Jean waved her hand. "I think you'll recognize who they are, even if they are younger."

Logan looked at the crystal again. The scene changed to an orphanage. Then the image surrounded them, immersing them in the scene.

_A young boy was strapped to a vertical table. His eyes were covered in red sunglasses. A metal man stood close by with a cunning grin on his face._

"Scooter and Sinister," Logan snarled.

"This is just a memory," Jean reminded him as Logan was about to lunge at Sinister. "This is what happened way before we even met. This is why we were kept apart for so long."

_Sinister stabbed a needle into the back of Scott's neck. He turned to a computer, inputting some kind of data as a blue light traveled from the computer into Scott's neck. A chirping beep sounded. Sinister turned to another monitor, looking at two DNA profiles. One was marked with Scott's name, the other with Jean's. With a few strokes of his keyboard, a simulation was run. Sinister smiled at the results._

_"Well, my dear boy, it seems I have found your perfect genetic match," he frowned as another sample appeared. "What's this? Another. Hmm. The power set is uninteresting to me. Well, we will just have to eliminate him."_

_"May I see her, Master?" Scott asked in a daze._

_"Of course, my boy," laughed Sinister. He flicked a toggle, lowering a screen in front of Scott. An image of a much younger Jean appeared. "This is Jean Grey. Soon you will be leaving me to fulfill your purpose to me."_

_"What is your wish, Master?" Scott drawled._

_"Good boy," Sinister chuckled. "When I am done with your implants you will leave here and join that fool Xavier's school. You won't remember your programming, so he can't read it from your thoughts, but when the lovely Miss Grey comes to the school, you will befriend her. Fall in love with her, making her fall in love with you. Then, seduce her. Once she has your child, your programming will lead you back to me with the child. Your implants will keep her in love with you and all others away from you and her. If not, dispose of them."_

_"Yes, Master."_

The scene faded as Logan growled loudly. His hate for Sinister growing more. His hate for Cyclops was even greater after seeing this. Pawn or not he was going to pay. Jean stroked his arm. "I know. There's a lot more. This was only the start."

_The crystal glowed again. They were standing in the mansion, the original male X-Men speaking with Professor Charles Xavier. The sixteen-year-old Jean walked in for the first time. Logan noticed all of them were enamored with her from the start. _

"You was gorgeous even back then, Red," smirked Logan.

"Thank you," Jean blushed. She didn't know how but even in the astral plane Logan could make her blush. She smiled as she took his hand. "Keep watching. And not just me." Logan grinned at her.

_They observed as years sped by. Scott had always seemed so reserved, but after seeing the programming Sinister had given him, they now knew it was Sinister's doing. Every time Jean had doubts about Scott or their relationship, a dark glow would appear around them, trapping Jean more and more. Making her change her mind about leaving him. They watched as Hank left, then Alex and Lorna joined. They witnessed the many battles, the tender and tense moments, all the while the black glow connecting Jean and Scott._

The images changed. Logan growled again as he saw Sinister with Professor Abraham Cornelius.

_"This is the mutant that can survive the process, a James Logan Howlett," Sinister extended a photo of Logan. "His healing powers will guarantee success. This is the process notes and designs for the equipment."_

_"And what do you want in return?" Cornelius asked._

_"Only for you to control Howlett closely. He could interfere with some of my other plans, and that I cannot allow," Sinister answered. "The other process should work on the others you asked information about. With the right training, you will have two very deadly assassins at your disposal, if not more. I am intrigued by the healing factor of this Wade Wilson, but Howlett's is even more comprehensive. Creed's is on the same lines, but he is too much of a loose cannon."_

_"You have a deal, Essex," Cornelius nodded, reading over the files with a sadistic grin._

The scene flashed forward to Logan's Weapon X days. The horrors he had endured as a test subject and operative. Logan glanced at Jean. She had tears in her eyes. He squeezed her hand.

"All you had to endure because of Sinister…" she swallowed. Logan turned, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

"It doesn't matter now. They may of took everythin' from me," he paused, looking deep into her eyes. "But I gained so much more."

They gazed at the day Logan had escaped. Watched as he ran wild for a time. They saw Cornelius trying to explain it to Sinister, who was furious. They saw how Sinister ruined Cornelius on a professional level, then walked away. Logan smiled sadly as he saw his old friends James and Heather Hudson find him and help restore his humanity.

"They're in Alpha Flight now, aren't they?" Jean asked.

"Heather is," Logan confirmed quietly. "James died awhile back when his suit exploded."

"I'm sorry," Jean hugged him again. "Sometime, we'll go see her if you want. She deserves to know your alive." Logan swallowed hard as he nodded.

The scene changed to the Director of Department H sitting in front of a man with an evil glint in his eyes.

_"Tame him and keep him here in Canada," the man ordered._

_"Why should I listen to you?" Director Chasen asked._

_"Because I can do to you, just the same as I did to your friend Professor Cornelius."_

_Chasen merely nodded._

"Sinister again," growled Logan.

"He's not done with his manipulations," Jean told him sadly. "There's plenty more."

Logan grunted in reply as the scene changed to Logan leaving with Professor Xavier after his encounter with the Hulk and Wendigo. Chasen being ruined by Sinister shortly after. Jean smiled as the new X-Men saved the old team from Krakoa, and she and Logan had their moment in the garden.

"Somewhere deep of inside me, I knew, even then, but…" Jean trailed off as Scott approached them. The black glow was darker than ever. Logan growled in frustration.

"My senses picked up on it from the beginnin', darlin'. I just didn' know why," Logan grinned as Jean placed an arm around his waist.

"It was that pheromone Scott's implants were exuding that made me leave," Jean smiled sadly as they held each other a little tighter. "My subconscious was picking up both them and our connection. The pheromone triggered a flight response from me. I just didn't know it then. I'm sorry, Logan."

"Water under th' bridge, darlin'," Logan smiled. "I didn' know either back then. All I knew was my senses were screamin' at me to be with you."

_The scenes changed to Jean meeting the Phoenix Force on the doomed shuttle. It placed her body into the cocoon to heal before placing a hand on the shell. "You will understand all of this one day, star child, when we are whole again. We are one. Don't worry, he will wait for you, as he always has. When the time is right, the two of you together will change this world for the better. Sleep now, be at peace until your body is strong again. When you awaken, if all goes correctly, we will become one and he will be with us. I promise."_

Jean looked at Logan's shocked face. "It really did know," Logan breathed. Jean nodded.

The scene changed again, this time to Sinister meeting with Emma Frost and Mastermind.

_"I need your powers of persuasion," Sinister told them._

_"What is it you need?" Emma asked._

_"I require you to rid Jean Grey of her inhibitions about producing a child with Scott Summers," Sinister answered. "Once that happens, you may have them for whatever means you want. However, I require a DNA sample from Grey whether your plans work or fail."_

_"We can do that," Mastermind smiled._

_"Do not fail me," Sinister warned. "Trap her in a mental time of the past, that should make her more malleable."_

Logan growled again. "They caused Dark Phoenix, 'cause that flaming…"

"Yes," Jean soothed him, rubbing his back. "They were responsible."

"I'll kill 'em!" Logan ground out.

"Emma is mine, Logan. Regardless of us, she was the one Scott went to. Although, that is not why she is mine. This is," Jean pointed to Emma using her powers to help manipulate her Phoenix self into what they wanted.

"Can't blame ya there, darlin'," Logan conceded with a nod. "Does that mean I can have Scooter?" he smiled a feral grin at her.

"Yes, but not to kill him," Jean told him. "When you are done healing, you will have some new powers. Use them. I think it will be a more fitting end for Scott."

"Alright, darlin', I'll trust ya on that," Logan nodded.

They looked back as the scene sped through the whole affair with the Hellfire Club and Dark Phoenix. True to her word, Emma gave Sinister a DNA sample she had taken from Jean.

**_Cleansing. I need cleansing for what I have done_**, _they heard the Phoenix think before she walked in front of the weapon that ended her time as Jean. _

Jean turned to see tears in Logan's eyes.

"Shh," she soothed. "It was necessary. And not the last time it will happen."

"You mean, when you died this last time, it was 'cause you needed cleansing?" Logan asked.

"And that is why your healing factor shut down, and you died," Jean answered. "It is our cycle of life, but it usually doesn't take as long as it has."

"Then, why?"

"Soon," was all Jean told him as she pointed back to what they were viewing.

The scene changed to Sinister's laboratory again as he worked on Jean's clone, Madelyne Pryor.

_"With Jean Grey gone, my lovely, it is up to you," he smiled evilly. "Do not worry, Scott will come to you. Go to Alaska and wait for him there."_

Jean and Logan watched as Scott left the X-Men to "get his head on straight". They witnessed how Scott and Madelyne met, married, and bore the child Sinister wanted so badly. Then Scott received the call from Warren, telling him Jean was alive. The Black glow returned that night as Scott left. No word to Madelyne, not even saying goodbye to his son.

"Sinister programmed him too well," Logan observed with a chuckle.

"I think you're right," Jean nodded. "I didn't realize that when I viewed this before."

The events sped by, pausing at certain points as the black glow kept Jean away from the X-Men and Logan. They watched as Madelyne refused to give Nathan to Sinister. How he wiped her memory and started her on her path to becoming the Goblin Queen. They saw as Apocalypse viewed the events of taking control of Warren to lead him into taking control of the Phoenix Force, no matter if it was in hibernation within Jean or not. They watched as the events of "Inferno" slowly began to awaken the Phoenix as Logan kissed Jean on that long-ago day.

"You enjoyed that, admit it, darlin'," Logan grinned at her.

"Maybe a little," Jean smiled coyly. Logan chuckled.

They watched as Apocalypse infected baby Nathan with the techno-virus, and Scott sent him into the future to become Cable. They observed as the Genoshians and Cameron Hodge tried to destroy them all. Again, Scott's programming tried to keep Logan and Jean apart, but the more he tried, the more both of them resisted. They witnessed the events of how the Shadow King failed in his plans to enslave the world. As X-Factor, the original five members of both teams, became X-Men again. They learned how the implants and programming in Scott started to become too strong for Jean to resist without the fully awakened Phoenix Force.

They viewed the events on the moon with Cable and Stryfe. The Phoenix awakening more. They watched in horror as Magneto ripped the adamantium from Logan's body. They witnessed Sinister giving Scott mental instructions through his dreams that now was the time to move forward with Logan in such a weakened state. They watched as Sinister's manipulations started to bear fruit as Scott married Jean. Logan noticed the look in the memory Jean's eyes. The Phoenix was trying to return to help Jean fight off the pheromones more and more but wasn't strong enough yet.

"I couldn't do it," Jean stated with a choked cry. "I just couldn't…I wouldn't give him what he wanted. I always had a feeling he was trying to pressure me into it."

"You mean, that's why ya never had kids with Scooter?" Logan asked.

"Well, there were three reasons really," Jean spoke quietly. "One, Nathan. Despite everything, I grew attached to that little baby. It tore me apart to have to send him away like that. Second, I was linked with Madelyne when she died. I saw her refusing to give Sinister Nathan. And the Phoenix within was telling me it was wrong."

"I'm sorry, Jeannie."

"Don't be," Jean smiled. "At least we won't have to explain this to young children. Rachel is an adult; she can handle it. And so is Nathan."

"Fair point," Logan nodded. "But I got two by blood, an' two that just…"

"Laura will understand," Jean assured him. "Dakan, it may take a while."

"I was thinking more Jubes and Kitty," Logan sighed.

Jean chuckled. "Jubilee just wants you to be happy. She'll probably tease us, though, about taking so long. And Kitty would follow you to hell and back. Plus, Kitty knows better than most how much we care about each other."

"Point taken," Logan agreed. "Ro's eyes gonna bug out, though."

"Some with Hank and the others," Jean reminded him.

The scenes of the past sped by, until it reached the time Scott was believed to be dead. They watched as Apocalypse tinkered with his mind. He removed the implants for control and suggestion, but not the pheromones, and replaced them with his own. Jean and Logan observed as Apocalypse made plans of his own to use Scott to control the Phoenix Force. They witnessed the confrontation between Sinister and Apocalypse after he failed. Both evil mutants at odds over their individual plans for the lives of Jean, Scott, and Logan.

Jean let out a growl of her own as Emma Frost moved into the mansion. They watched as Jean's marriage fell apart, thanks to Emma. They watched as the Phoenix needed a rebirth to fully awaken again. They witnessed Logan's rejection of Jean in the woods.

"I'm sorry, Red," Logan looked down. Jean lifted his chin with a soft smile.

"Yes, it was that moment that prevented my rebirth at the time, but keep watching," she told him gently. "The most important part is coming."

Logan looked up to see Jean as she was now, receiving the crystal.

"What did you see?" he asked as the memory Jean declared she would not let something happen.

"I saw your death," Jean swallowed. "Then the Phoenix Force spoke to me, telling me it was only your body needing a rebirth."

"I still don' quite get why you came back now, darlin'," Logan shook his head.

"There were several reasons," Jean told him pulling Logan into a hug. "You needed me to complete your rebirth, for one."

"What else, Red?"

"We are two sides of the same coin, Logan," Jean smiled. "You are the feral side of the Phoenix Force. You are the 'Protector of Life'. Without you, I would become Dark Phoenix again. You are the balance I need to be the host and you need me to balance your new powers as the secondary host. Because without me, you would slowly go insane and become a worse Dark Phoenix then what happened before. And I came back because I truly love you, Logan."

Logan just stared at her speechless. Jean smiled at him before capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

When they broke, Logan opened his eyes. They were back in the physical plane.

"Only one thing remains," Jean looked at him with such deep love and passion it made Logan's mouth go dry.

"What's that, Jeannie?" he swallowed.

"Becoming one," Jean answered as she captured his lips in a searing kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: Return to the X-Men**

The screaming of an alarm made Dr. Henry McCoy snap his head to the panel across the room. His agile thick blue-furred body leaped over his desk to check the alarm hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"Oh, my stars and garters…" Hank breathed. He jammed his thick blue finger onto the intercom button. In his sense of fear and dread, he shouted into the pickup. "Ororo, Katherine, get to my lab, post-haste!"

"Hank, what is it?" Ororo Munroe asked as she and Katherine "Kitty" Pryde ran into his office a few minutes later.

"This!" Hank pointed wide-eyed to the monitor with a shaky hand.

"Is that…" Kitty swallowed, "the Phoenix Force?"

"Without any doubt," Hank replied. "It just struck in Wyoming. Pulling up satellite image now."

"Goddess preserve us!" Ororo gulped, seeing the enormous hole in the earth.

"Wait, what's that?" Kitty asked as something came flying out of the hole at immense speed.

"Tracking and enhancing," Hank told her. He looked at the screen in surprise. "From the power signature, it would appear to be Mr. Sinister."

"He looks like he just had his butt handed to him," Kitty observed.

"A very good deduction, Katherine," Hank nodded. "I don't think it's him we need to worry about, however. The Phoenix energy is still in that hole, and growing."

"Keep monitoring, Hank, but move up to the War Room," ordered Ororo. "Come, Kitten, we need to gather the whole team. We may need to call X-Factor as well."

Kitty nodded as she phased up through the ceiling, literally walking on air.

"Storm!" Hank called before she ran out. She turned to look back at Beast. Even with his blue fur, he looked pale. "The signature just doubled…" A look of confusion crossed his face as the readings changed again.

"What is it, Hank?" Ororo asked, nervously.

"It…just sta…stabilized," he stuttered.

"What do you mean?" she asked with great concern.

"Normally the signature is erratic at best, even when Jean was controlling it," Hank shook his head. "I am flummoxed!"

"Then there is no time to waste," Storm ran for the door.

Kitty walked through the War Room wall, seeing the whole team of the X-Men assembled looking at the large screen on the wall. She was just in time to see the Phoenix Effect rise out of the hole, larger than she had ever seen it before, turning East.

"Tracking," Hank called. "Oh, my stars…" he trailed off with an audible gulp.

"Hank?" Storm asked.

"It's heading this way…" swallowed Hank.

"Uh…Hank?" Archangel asked seeing something with his sharp eyes. "What is that in the center?"

"Zooming in," Hank answered.

The view tightened on the chest of the gigantic flaming bird. Two figures could clearly be seen flying with their hands clasped together. Astonished voices spoke out of every member of the X-Men.

"Goddess," Storm said with a shaky voice. "That…That looks like…Jean and Logan…"

"Hank…" Kitty gulped. "If they are heading here, we need to confirm they are who they look like."

"I will retrieve my DNA analyzer," Hank nodded, before leaping out of the room.

"Hank will meet us outside. Kitty, Kurt, Laura, with me," Storm ordered. "Everyone else, stay here. Rogue, call X-Factor, have them on standby."

"On it, shuguh!" Rogue stood moving to the communications terminal as Storm and the others left the War Room.

Storm threw open the front doors as the enormous Phoenix unleashed an ear-splitting screech from over the front gates. Laura covered her ears. With her enhanced hearing, the cry of the Phoenix must have been agonizing, Storm realized. Kurt steadied her as she stumbled slightly. She waited until Laura gave her a nod before proceeding out the door.

Storm stood in front of them as they reached the fountain, lightning orbs building in her hands, as the flaming bird landed on the front lawn. With the roar of rushing air, the Phoenix disappeared. Haze and fog covered the lawn momentarily before Storm summoned a breeze to blow it away revealing two figures standing close together. Storm stared with wide eyes as they leaned into each other for a quick kiss. Their clothing did not go unnoticed by the four X-Men standing there. The one that looked like Jean was in white and gold, the one that looked like Logan was in black and gold, both with the Phoenix emblem on their chests.

"Hello, Ororo," Jean smiled as she looked up, not letting go of Logan' s waist.

"Hey, darlin'," smirked Logan, his eye taking in the four in front of him. "Tol' ya her eyes 'ed bug out!" Jean chuckled, with a nod.

"You will stay where you are until we verify you are who you look like since both of you are supposed to be dead," Storm ordered, recovering slightly.

"We got better," Logan joked with a smile. Jean snickered, swatting his arm.

_Same old wisecrack_, Jean thought to him. Logan turned to her with a smirk.

"Regardless…" Ororo frowned, reinforcing it with a small gust of wind in their direction. They certainly acted like her old friends, except that they holding each other closely and kissing. If it was them, something had changed. Storm took a quick breath, focusing on confirming first, questions later.

"O' course, Ro," chuckled Logan. "Looking good there, Kitty."

Kitty just stared with wide eyes and open mouth, unable to speak. She looked at Kurt, who had a similar look of astonishment on his face. Kitty looked at Laura. The girl's eyes may have been wide, but her nostrils were flaring, taking in the scents.

"Logan?" Laura swallowed as she sniffed the air. "Jean?"

"Yes, Laura," smiled Jean.

Beast came bounding out the door before anyone else could speak. He landed beside Storm, holding a small device in his hands. He pushed a few keys, waiting for the results. The screen flashed rapidly as the instrument completed its task. It beeped as it finished, displaying the results.

"Oh, my…" he began with wide eyes.

"Hank," Storm snapped, still holding orbs of lightning in her hands. "Are they…"

"Yes," Hank breathed. Storm relaxed, letting the orbs disappear as her shock took over. "It would seem the Phoenix legends are more accurate than we thought."

"Indeed," Storm gasped in amazement.

"Ain't that the truth, Furball," Logan shared a smile with Jean as they walked forward hand in hand. "How ya doin', elf?"

"I am well, _mien Freund_," Kurt gaped taking his old friend's hand in a firm handshake. Logan nodded with a smile. "It is good to see you again, Jean."

"You, too, Kurt," Jean replied hugging the demonic-looking mutant.

"Wolvie?" asked Kitty with tears in her eyes. Logan smiled as he opened his arms to her, letting go of Jean's hand for the first time since they had appeared. Kitty jumped into the hug, squeezing him tightly.

"Miss me?" he chuckled. Kitty just nodded, unable to speak. Laura joined her in hugging Logan. Jean smirked at him. "Yeah, yeah. So, I'm a big softie."

Laura let go of Logan with a smirk on her face as she turned to Jean. She stepped over to the older woman embracing her as well. Laura sniffed once, pulling back with a tilted head and smirk. Jean nodded slightly to her, but before Laura could say anything Jean placed a finger on her lips.

"We'll tell you and the others in a little while," Jean told her just above a whisper.

Laura nodded but looked somewhere between confused and intrigued. "Okay."

"Ororo," Jean smiled as she hugged her best friend.

"Welcome home," Ororo sniffed as she patted Logan on the shoulder. Logan grinned at her.

"How are you, Hank?" Jean asked as she embraced one of her oldest friends.

"Very well," Hank smiled at her. "It's good to see you, Jean."

"So, uh…what was that kiss about?" Kitty asked as she hugged Jean.

"We'll explain inside. I'm sure you assembled the whole team," stated Jean. Ororo nodded.

"Come on, old man," Kitty pulled on Logan's free arm, "I know another girl who wants to see you."

"Jubes is here?" Logan asked as they started for the door, Kitty latched onto one arm, the other still holding Jean's hand.

"She came by for a little extra training," Kitty answered.

"We were in the Danger Room together when the alarm sounded," Laura spoke up.

"Well, I'm glad my girls were bonding," Logan grinned, earning him a swat from Kitty.

As they walked into the War Room, all chatter stopped, even on the monitor where the X-Factor team could be seen. Storm looked at Jubilee with a small smile and nod. The young Asian girl didn't need any further encouragement as she launched herself at Logan with a squeal, tears of joy in her eyes.

"Hey, kiddo," Logan smiled hugging her as she held onto him for dear life. Laura, Kitty, and Jean sharing a knowing smile.

"I knew you weren't gone for good," Jubilee almost yelled in his ear. Her eyes looked at Jean from over his shoulder, seeing how close they were standing to one another. "Hiya, Jeannie!"

"Hi, Jube," Jean smiled as she took the girl's hand with a squeeze and a wink. The joyous reunions continued with many more hugs, laughs, tears, and handshakes after the initial shock wore off.

"Now that the welcome is complete," Hank began, "I think we would all like to know…well, you know…how?"

"We are Phoenix," Jean told him cryptically. Hank frowned in frustration, throwing up his hands. Jean chuckled as Hank huffed, his brilliant mind not satisfied with her answer.

"Be nice to the furball, darlin'," Logan smiled.

Jean raised an eyebrow to him. "This from Mr. 'We got better'?"

Laughter resounded around the room until Logan and Jean leaned in for a quick kiss once Jubilee had released her death grip on him. Silence and shock met their amused faces again as they turned their attention back to the gathering.

"Did we miss something?" Bobby asked Jubilee, breaking the silence.

"I…I think…we did, Popsicle," she answered with wide eyes. She shook her head, looking at them with a raised eyebrow as she folded her arms across her chest. "Wolvie, Jeannie, you got some 'splainin' ta do."

"Indeed, they do," Ororo agreed. "That's the _second_ kiss they have shared since arriving here."

"_Second_?" Jubilee cried almost falling out of her chair. Laura gave a snicker, earning her a glare from Jubilee.

"Be nice ta yer 'sister', Laura," Logan smiled.

"Come on then, 'dad', spill!" Jubilee prompted. Logan and Jean looked at each other with a smile.

Jean started the explanation of her short time at the Phoenix Collective, how she felt Logan's demise and came back when she had the answers from the crystal she had been given. They took turns sharing the events they had observed. Everyone reeling with the revelations of Scott's programming from Sinister. Hank, Bobby, and Warren were the most in shock, but Alex sat numbly staring at them almost to the point of denial. Jean and Logan explained how most of their major battles were engineered by Sinister, mostly to keep them separated.

"My own brother…" Alex Summers shook his head in disbelief. Lorna Dane rubbed his shoulder.

"Why would he do that?" Jubilee blurted out angrily.

"It's simple, Jubes," Logan smiled at her. "Jeannie and I were always meant ta be t'gether."

"What? No way!" she almost fell out of her seat again. "You mean…all those times you was flirtin'…and…?" Logan nodded at her.

"We sensed it, but couldn't break the hold," Jean told her. "But we're together now, and that's all that matters."

"Well, it's about time," Jubilee smiled.

Laura stood and hugged both of them. "I'm happy for you," she told both of them.

"Not that I am questioning you about your feelings, but what exactly brought all this about?" asked Ororo. "I mean, there has to be more to it."

"There's a lot more, Ro," Logan grinned.

"Long ago, the Phoenix Force chose my family to be the host for this world. Yes, there are more worlds that have mutants like us, Hank," Jean looked at him with a grin as his eyes lit up. "One of my ancestors knew Logan from way back and chose him to be the other half of the host," she explained further. "Phoenix knew she wasn't strong enough to handle the full Force, but watched and waited until I came along."

"So, to clarify, the first time when the Entity was impersonating you, it had already chosen you to be the host?" Hank asked in surprise.

"Yes, Hank," Jean nodded. "But the original plan was for me to heal in the cocoon. It was only going to get reacquainted with Earth again since it hadn't been here for many years and things had changed so much. Then it was supposed to merge with me when I was awakened."

"But Frost an' Sinister threw a major kink inta that plan," Logan growled.

_Logan, keep talking to them. I need to have a conversation with my younger self_, Jean thought to him as she noticed her younger, time-displaced self staring between her and her Scott with a torn expression on her face. Logan glanced at her with a nod. *_Hello, Jean.*_

_Hello_, her younger self answered hollowly meeting her older self's green eyes with her own.

_*I know it's a lot to process. But Scott isn't as sweet as he seems.*_

_Is there nothing we can do?_

_*I'm afraid not. I have blocked most of this from your team, Scott, especially. You will need to know some of this to understand your decisions later.*_

_But…can't I just…choose Logan when we get back to our time?_

_*You could,* _Jean gave her a mental sigh. _ *But you would be opening a temporal shift, creating a new reality. That is the price with having future knowledge and then going back and changing things. It is your choice, though. I…we have the power to send you back if your Warren goes with you.*_

_So, my choices are to go back and live a lie, or go back and create a new reality for the sake of my happiness?_ The young Jean shook her head, burst into tears, and ran out.

"Jean?" the younger Hank called after her. The young girl's teammates went to follow her.

"Stay put," Jean ordered the younger Scott, Bobby, and Hank. _Kitty_, Jean flashed the conversation to her. Kitty nodded, standing to follow her young student.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Scooter's Last Ride**

"_Scott_!" Emma screamed as she sprinted down the tunnel from her quarters to the Ops center. The alarm in her voice spoke volumes as it echoed through the bunker.

"What is it, Emma?" Scott looked up from the map he was studying for their next strike distractedly. Alarmed or not he really didn't have time to worry about her telepathic surges. They happened enough that he wasn't worried about her distress.

"The Phoenix! It's back," she breathed. Scott's head shot up. She looked pale and shocked.

"Where?" Scott asked, his full attention given to her now.

"It just left Wyoming. It's heading East for New York. My guess is for the Institute," Emma answered trying to catch her breath from the psychic backlash she had felt. She had to lean on the desk to stay balanced.

"Erik, Piotr, Illyana, let's move," Scott ordered into his commlink. "Emma, call Warren. He forgot his earpiece again. Maybe we can convince the new host to join us."

"Something tells me, Snowflake, he is wasting his time," Piotr whispered to his sister as they waited for the others to assemble at their departure point a few minutes later. He glanced at the young Warren, who looked decidedly uncomfortable.

"_Da_, Piotr," Illyana nodded. "I think Scott has become a little unhinged of late."

Piotr nodded in agreement. "We will wait and see how this plays out. If it ends badly for him again…I would love to see… to be with…" he trailed off, looking at his feet.

"I know you miss her, brother," Illyana smiled. She placed her hand on his arm. "I do, too. These were not the ideals I signed on for. The more we run and hide, strike at the government, the more his revolution backfires."

"Are you suggesting we abandon Scott?" Piotr asked.

"If it puts a smile back on your face again, big brother, _da_," Illyana told him pointedly. She shared a glance with Warren that told her, he was thinking the same things.

"Shh," Piotr warned as he heard the others coming up the tunnel. "They are coming."

"Step us to the mansion, Illyana," Scott ordered. "Emma, hide us from detection. Erik, provide a shield as soon as we step out."

"Like we haven't done this before, Scott," Erik frowned.

"Not now, Erik," Scott snapped. "There's something…different this time."

XMXMXMXM

Kitty sat on the fountain holding the younger crying Jean Grey. She felt bad for the girl. To have the choice to go back and change everything, but at the cost of erasing all that happened after the change. At the same time, wondering if it would save lives or end them. How many events could be avoided, but what would take their place could be worse. It could destroy the world or save it. Such a heavy burden and choice for a seventeen-year-old to have to make.

"I know, Jean, I know," Kitty tried to soothe her. Kitty had a thought that might help the girl. "Hey, have you read some of the old archives on time travel?"

"Some," she swallowed, finally looking up at Kitty.

"Have you read the one about my future self coming here from Rachel's time?" Kitty asked.

"Yes."

"Even though Ray came back after my older self sent her mind back, we don't know if it hurt or helped that timeline really. Do you know why?" Kitty asked.

"From what Dr. McCoy said when I asked him, it was because it created a new reality in this timeline," Jean answered, wiping the remnants of her tears away. "It was his theory that even if we go back that we will be sent to another reality unless we have our memories wiped of our time here because they don't have memories of being here."

"So, if you go back with just the bare minimum of what to change, all the bad could still be undone. Like Sinister running your life," Kitty tried to sound more confident than she really was. "It could make all the difference for you, and them. And for Logan. I have a biased opinion, but he's had a hard life, believe me. If you do go back, think about him."

"I'll… talk it over with…me…Jean?" the younger Jean stammered a bit confused. "How do you address an older version of yourself?"

"That one you should ask your friends," Kitty smiled.

"I will…" she stopped as a flash caught her eye. "Oh, no! Kitty!" she pointed. _Jean! Scott…the older one is here!_

_We're coming._

"Kitty," Scott nodded to her as she pushed the younger Jean behind her.

"What do you want, Scott?" Kitty asked, her eyes meeting Piotr's. She was begging him with her eyes to come back to her. She saw a look of uncertainty as his eyes flicked to Scott.

"We want to talk to the host of the Phoenix," he answered. "We know it's here."

"Yeah, it is, bub," Logan growled. "Get her inside," he ordered Kitty without looking away from Scott.

Kitty nodded as she backed away with Jean behind her. She wondered why he had changed into one of his old uniforms as she made it to the door. As Kitty turned, she saw Jean smirking at her as she slipped on an older leather jacket like she had worn before her "death". It suddenly became clear that they were not volunteering the fact that they were the Phoenix hosts.

"Knew you couldn't stay dead, Logan," huffed Scott.

"I ain't the only one," Logan grinned coldly at one of the men in his long life he respected but hated at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked with narrowed eyes.

"Use your powers, Frosty, maybe you'll learn somethin'," Logan spat at her, grinning even more coldly at Scott. His senses even more heightened with the Phoenix truly inside him, he saw the black glow start to radiate from Scott.

"What are you…" Emma trailed off as Jean Grey landed beside Logan. Her face paled as her telepathy touched both of them. Their psychic signature was real. They were real. They were both very much alive and well, but they were hiding something. She sensed a wave of underlying anger for her and Scott from them. It had nothing to do with Scott and Jean's failed marriage, it was something completely different. Something much deeper, something from a long time ago. That made her afraid for the first time in a very long time. "Scott, I think we should leave."

"Jean?" Scott breathed, ignoring Emma's plea to depart. He felt like he was dreaming. How could she be here, alive? She had died, the Phoenix Force severed from this world by Hope Summers, his own adopted granddaughter.

Suddenly, there was a commotion to his right, the unmistakable sound and smell of Nightcrawler teleporting in, then back out again, too quickly for them to react. Erik grunted as he tried to remove something from his back, before dropping to his knees, then his face, unconscious. Scott frowned but didn't take his eyes from Logan, he knew better. He had been outmaneuvered by the little runt, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"You're slippin', One-eye!" Logan taunted him. "An' blondie there didn't even see it comin'."

Emma stepped forward to try to help Erik, but couldn't get close to him. She tried to reach for him, but some kind of shield or barrier prevented her from getting close. As she touched the barrier, she was jolted with a feedback shock. She shook her hand, looking at the blacked tips of her gloved hand.

"Something wrong, Emma?" Jean spoke in a condescending tone.

"Shock tactics? Really? Who are you?" Scott asked.

Something was off with them, something different. He felt his first priority was to get Jean away from Logan, even though he was with Emma, Jean was his. Logan couldn't be that close to Jean. He wouldn't allow it. Emma looked at him with a look of confusion as she heard his thoughts and feelings. Scott didn't understand it himself; he just knew he had to separate them.

"Use your eye, Scooter," growled Logan as he took Jean's hand. Jean openly laced her fingers into his, with a smirk at Emma and Scott.

"Jean," Scott tried, "is it really you?" The look of rage building on Scott's face was so dark it almost blended in with the black glow coming from his implants and his uniform making the "X" over his eyes glow redder. "Why are you holding that animal's hand?"

"Yes, Summers, it's really me," Jean ground out with disdain as she saw the black glow. "And Logan is more of a man than you ever were."

Behind Scott and Emma, Piotr and Illyana took a few steps back, looking at Warren as he did the same. "We do not want to be in the middle of this one, Snowflake."

"But…"

"_Nyet_, little sister," Piotr shook his head. "This has been building for years, but somehow I think this time it is different. Look at Jean and Logan's clothes."

Suddenly, Logan and Jean started glowing, their clothes changing.

"That's…"

"_Da_," he nodded. "I believe they are both hosts. And with their past histories…"

"Even if Scott and Emma don't lose this fight," Warren spoke to them quietly. "I'm jumping ship. I'm tired of what he thinks goes. What about you two?"

"We miss our friends," Illyana offered.

"Our…real family," Piotr added.

Warren nodded knowing who Piotr was thinking of. They had spoken of Kitty many times. He just hoped there would be a later by the tension and power that was building. Warren glanced at the windows of the mansion. He could see all of the X-Men and most of the students. He spotted his time-displaced group, sending his feelings at his Jean in a tight band flash. Warren saw her smile at him with a nod before she turned to Kitty. The older woman smiled as she looked up, pointing to the far side of the mansion. Warren nodded in understanding to her.

"Come on," Warren whispered to Piotr. "This isn't our fight and I don't want any part of it."

"Kitty," Piotr breathed as his eyes locked with hers across the front lawn. Kitty nodded at him, pointing again at the far side. Piotr understood they were being directed to the side entrance, away from the fight. "Come, Snowflake." He gently pulled his sister back further as they slowly distanced themselves from Scott and Emma. Whatever Logan and Jean had planned for them, he wanted no part of it either. They had made it halfway when Emma turned to them slightly.

"Traitors," she ground out at them. "Cowards!"

"No, Emma," Warren spat. "We opened our eyes. Everything we've done has hurt rather than help mutant rights!"

"Don't expect to come back to us if that's how you feel," Scott hollered at them, still glaring at Logan. He didn't care about his revolution at the moment, all he cared about was Logan was too close to Jean.

"Don't worry, we won't, Summers," Warren shot back as they reached the door. The three of them entered the mansion without further notice from Scott and Emma. They were greeted by the open arms of the other time-displaced X-Men, Kitty, and Ororo.

"Losin' people left and right there, Slim," chuckled Logan humorlessly. "Must be losin' faith in the self-righteous Cyclops an' wakin' up ta the real world."

"Enough talk, runt," Scott glowered at him. "Let's finish what we started in San Francisco!"

"My pleasure, bub!" Logan snarled as he lunged at Scott with claws extended. In mid-leap, his claws changed from silvery metal to flame covered orange and red. The shock of seeing them change, made Scott hesitate for a split-second. He recovered quickly, firing his optic blast. It never got close as Logan's body was covered in flames.

Emma sensed the Phoenix Force awaken fully in Logan as his claws changed and his body manifested a fiery shield. Her eyes widened with understanding. His uniform wasn't just for show. Logan was the Phoenix host! Emma tried to send a psi-bolt at Logan, but it was swatted away by a psi-bolt from Jean. She looked at the redhead as the Phoenix power enveloped her. It was then Emma realized that Jean was the host, too. Emma sensed completeness, wholeness from them that had never been there before. Her eyes widened as realization struck her. They were not just the hosts; they were the Phoenix!

"I think not, Frost," Jean spoke in an unearthly tone. "We have unfinished business of our own."

Emma launched a full psychic attack at Jean, but Jean merely batted it away as the flaming wings, tail, and the crest of the Phoenix formed around her as she rose into the air. Jean hovered in midair extending her arms out as the Phoenix framed her body. Emma stumbled back a few steps, her fear growing with each second.

Logan reached Scott, cutting through his optic blast with his new claws. Scott fired again as he dodged the first swipe, but Logan had a speed advantage on him and the beam missed. Logan wasn't even singed by the second optic blast as he moved out of the way quickly, slashing his right arm low. Scott screamed in agony as Logan's claws sliced into his left leg. Scott looked down to stem the bleeding but didn't see any blood. Logan had cut him deep enough to take his leg off, but it was still there. His leg felt like it was on fire, but it was only smoking. Scott looked up in pained confusion.

"Heh, heh!" Logan chuckled as he watched Scott writhe in pain. "Hurts, don't it?"

"How are you a Phoenix host?" Scott demanded after he had rolled away from Logan to put more distance between them and bide some time to ease some of the pain.

"You'll know after I gut ya a few times," sneered Logan swinging, slicing, and cutting Scott repeatedly in his chest and stomach with his claws.

Scott didn't even register that Logan had moved until it was too late. Scott patted his chest and stomach but found no blood even though the places his claws had struck were now burning just like his leg. The amount of pain he felt was beyond belief, but guilt was somehow creeping into the back of his mind. Guilt of every wrong decision he had ever made. Scott rolled away again, trying to separate enough to fire again.

Emma's body refused to work as she dropped to her knees as Jean attacked her motor functions. She was frozen in place with no way to move. Emma screamed out loud as Jean entered her mind forcefully. It was like a white-hot drill boring into her skull. Emma thought to shift to her diamond form but couldn't focus enough under Jean's relentless assault. She couldn't even put up psi-shields to blunt the attack.

_Before I end you, Frost, you will know how much suffering you caused! How much pain you were responsible for! HOW MUCH BLOOD IS ON YOUR HANDS!_ Jean screamed into Emma's mind. Blood trickled from Emma's nose and ears as Jean focused on the memories she was sending. Jean flashed every image, every memory the crystal had shown her and Logan. Every memory the Phoenix had shared with her when it had turned Dark. Emma screamed louder, but Jean didn't stop. Then Jean projected an image of every being the Phoenix Entity had killed because of Emma and Sinister's twisted plans.

Pain. Grief. Suffering. Death. It was all too much for Emma's brain. She cried out one last agonizing scream before her brain shut down. Tears rolled from Emma's empty, catatonic eyes as her body slumped forward. Jean landed next to her, taking a deep breath. She looked up to watch the fight between Logan and Scott. At one time, she would have broken them up, but now, after all they had learned from the crystal, and from Storm, Jean had no inclination at all to separate them. Her heart belonged to Logan, and Scott, for all his transgressions, both knowing and unknowing, needed to be stopped.

Logan sliced through another optic blast as he performed a front flip over Scott's head, raking his Phoenix claws down Scott's back. Scott screamed in utter agony as he tried to stiffen his back away from the claws. The burning, searing pain and guilt he felt with every slash, cut, and swipe of Logan's claws was pure agony. He didn't know how much more he could take.

"Heh! Always knew you'd scream like a weak little girl o' 'faid o' her own shadow," Logan taunted him more, as Scott dropped to his knees as Logan cut into his left leg. Scott was panting heavily as his shoulders slumped on his hands and knees. "What's th' matter, Scooter? Pain and _guilt_ gettin' ta be too much fer ya?"

"You wish, animal," Scott could only grunt with a shake of his head. He swung his head back around shakily, trying to line up a good shot at Logan's legs, but Logan wasn't there. Suddenly, his head and body were yanked roughly forward and up by his mask and hair underneath to face a cruel grinning Wolverine. Scott couldn't even move his arms to punch Logan, the pain was too great.

"Nice try, bub, but gotta be faster 'an that," Logan then retracted the claws of his right hand, punching Scott in the jaw. Scott felt his jaw shatter, but Logan wasn't done as he hit Scott in the stomach. "Hm. Been waitin' and thinkin' 'bout this fer a long time, Summers. But I thought you should know, part of it wasn't even your fault. But you were just too _stupid_ to fight it."

Scott looked up at Logan dumbly as Logan let him fall to his knees.

"Yeah, I know. Ya can't talk ta ask questions," Logan sneered. "But this should clear it all up fer ya."

Logan extended a single claw on his right hand. Scott watched in horror as it changed from metal to flame and Logan plunged it into his forehead. Memories flashed in his head. Sinister brainwashing him. Ordering him to seduce Jean, then deliver their child to him. The black glow of the twisted pheromones to keep others away from Jean. Memories of his jealousy and insecurity pushed further by the implants from Sinister. The Phoenix choosing Jean as it's host and Logan as her mate long before Jean was even born. All the times Sinister's programming made her stay with him. The cleansings, the deaths, the rebirths. Sinister pulling his strings at every turn. Apocalypse pulling his strings after he had taken Scott captive. Then Sinister again controlling him as he tried to take Hope from the X-Men. Then wave after wave of guilt washed over him. None more so than his murder of Charles Xavier. Scott looked up with tears in his eyes leaking out under his mask as Jean approached.

"I have one more thing for you, Scott," she told him with such loathing in her voice. Her eyes changed to an orange flame. He felt her reach into his mind, his body, his very cells. Then something burned through his entire body. Scott hugged smoldering arms to his smoking chest collapsing onto his steaming legs from the pain. He couldn't even scream because of his shattered jaw. He felt Logan rip his mask off, taking some hair with it. Scott closed his eyes on reflex.

"You can open your eyes, Summers," Jean ground out. "You have no powers anymore."

Scott opened his eyes a fraction, seeing colors, not the red-tinted world he was used to because of his optic blasts. His eyes went wide in disbelief despite the pain and guilt. He looked up seeing Jean and Logan, their arms around the other, kissing. Scott's eyes filled with more tears from the guilt he felt at keeping them apart. Kitty, Piotr, Ororo, and Hank appeared behind Jean and Logan.

"You really did bring this on yourself," Hank frowned at him, placing restraints on his former friend. Kitty stepped forward, slapping his face. Pain exploded through his broken jaw.

"That is for everything you put me and Piotr through," Kitty spat at him, before turning away from him into Piotr's arms.

"You truly only have yourself to blame, Scott," Ororo glared at him. "SHEILD is on the way to pick you, Emma, and Erik up. I hope you rot in your cell."

Scott chanced a look at Emma. She was sitting on her knees, staring blankly at nothing, her eyes vacant. He wanted to crawl to her, but he was too weak and in too much pain to move. Erik was still lying face down, not moving. Scott could see them both breathing, but they were in worse shape than he was. Jean noticed where he was looking.

"Oh, don't be expecting to have any conversations with either of them ever again," Jean told him coldly. "The inhibitor on Erik will keep him in a coma for as long as they want. Which will be for the rest of his life, I'm sure. And Emma, well, let's just say, she'll drool a lot."

"An' by the way, bub, those memories will haunt you every second of every day and every night for the rest o' your life," Logan said with sadistic pleasure as he tossed Scott's mask in front of him.

Scott stared at the red "X" on the front. All his hopes, dreams, and plans were over, and he knew it. Scott hung his head in defeat. With no powers, he couldn't do anything to help Emma, Erik, or any other mutant. It was then that he realized how wrong he had been about everything. With the crippling feelings of guilt, he couldn't even help himself. Logan had taken his mind and confidence. Jean had removed his powers. His Mutant Revolution was over. Yet another thing to feel guilty about.

"My, and they call me evil and Sinister."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Sinister Intent**

_"My, and they call me evil and Sinister."_

The X-Men in the courtyard all looked at the sound of the metallic voice. Standing just inside the gate to the grounds was Mr. Sinister. His face and body had healed from the damage Jean had inflicted on him earlier. His face was twisted into a sardonic smile as he looked upon the scene by the fountain. He looked from Emma to Magneto, finally turning to Cyclops. Sinister chuckled at the glares he received, then started clapping his hands.

"You got some brass ones ta show yer face here, bub," Logan growled.

"As if I would come alone," Sinister cackled in reply. He snapped his fingers, and his Marauders appeared behind him. Fourteen mutants, including Sinister, spread out just inside the gates.

Jean scanned them carefully with her telepathy. Only two of them were the genuine article. The others were all clones. She flashed this to all of the X-Men as the Marauders started to take positions on either side of Sinister, preparing to attack on his command.

"Who are the real ones?" Kitty asked quietly.

"Arclight and Scalphunter," Jean answered. "Ororo, you and the rest take the Marauders. Sinister is ours."

"I understand," Ororo answered with a slight nod.

Without even a word, the X-Men teams came flooding out of the mansion. With the whole team assembled, the Marauders really didn't stand a chance. The side battle between the two groups was brief and brutal, as the sheer numbers overwhelmed the mutant assassins in less than five minutes. Blockbuster was taken down by Colossus and Beast. Gambit and Nightcrawler easily handled Harpoon. Cable and Laura took out Scalphunter. Psylocke and the younger Jean stopped Vertigo before she could do any damage. The other Marauders quickly succumbed to the sheer force of the combined forces of the X-teams. Each X-Man turned as their battles were won to witness the main event going on in the middle of the yard.

"I told you your days were numbered, Sinister," Jean proclaimed as she hit Sinister with a blast of telekinesis into the waiting reach of Logan's claws.

"Yer lucky I ain't usin' my normal claws," Logan slashed Sinister across the chest before kicking him back toward Jean.

Sinister dodged the next attack from Jean by rolling away quickly. "I will not be defeated so easily, animal."

Both Logan and Jean were in full Phoenix mode as they attacked and defended themselves from Sinister. He fired multiple beams of energy, but all were either absorbed or batted away harmlessly. The frustration on his face was starting to show as Logan and Jean used a high/low attack strategy. Jean attacking from above, battering Sinister with Phoenix fire and a mental barrage. Logan sweeping inside his defenses cutting him with his Phoenix claws repeatedly. Sinister staggered as Logan's claws found his chest, legs, and stomach in one flurry of swipes, slashes, and cuts. Sinister fell to his knees looking at them as they came together, taking the other's hand.

"The Phoenix is not this powerful," he stated through gritted teeth. "What are you?"

"We are a mated pair," Jean told him.

"We are complete," Logan added.

"We are light!" Jean continued.

"We are fire!" Logan stated.

"We are life!"

"We are death!"

"We are rebirth!"

"**_We are Phoenix_**!" they ended together as they raised their free hands at Sinister.

Bright orange flames surrounded Sinister. No one could see him behind the dome of fire, but they all heard his screams for mercy. Within a minute, the dome fell. On the ground, curled into a smoking ball was a human of flesh and blood that was panting and gasping for breath.

"Blessed Bright Lady!" Storm spoke in shock.

"Now, Essex," Jean leaned over him. "You are just another human. All that Apocalypse has done to you is gone."

"As well as yer powers, bub!" Logan spat. "You want th' pleasure, darlin'?"

Jean stepped forward, punching Sinister straight between the eyes. He slumped over, knocked out bleeding from his broken nose. The X-Men stood in shocked silence as Jean stood. Logan wrapped his arms around her, not caring they had an audience, leaned in kissing Jean passionately.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side," Jubilee whispered to Laura.

"And I thought Logan was scary when he was angry," Kitty whispered to them.

"You do know, he can still hear you?" Laura asked smugly as Logan frowned in their direction making Jubilee and Kitty cringe.

XMXMXMXM

Storm had the prisoners bound and cuffed with inhibitors, waiting with guards for SHIELD to finally show up for them. Finally, a SHIELD transport arrived after three hours. Storm stood with Jean and Logan waiting as the agents loaded the captives. As Scott and Emma, who were loaded last, were drug aboard, Nick Fury descended the ramp. His cigar fell from his limp jaw at the sight of Jean and Logan. He shook off his shock, walking over to them.

"Glad you ain't dead, ol' friend," Fury greeted him with a warm handshake.

"You ain't alone there, Nick," Logan smirked at him.

"When'd ya get back?" Fury asked with a slight smile.

"Today," was all Logan offered.

"Four of my most wanted mutants, plus thirteen others," Fury shook his head. "Even for you, that's impressive."

"Fury," Logan warned with a growl.

"What about the Rasputins?" Fury asked quickly.

"They stay. End o' story," Logan snarled. "You ain't touchin' 'em!"

"Alright. Just tell 'em ta keep their noses clean," Fury nodded. He paused a moment in thought. "You sure you don't wanna come work fer me? I could use someone with your skills."

Logan sighed; he knew that was coming. He turned, starting to lead Jean back into the mansion with his arm around her waist. They took four steps before they had to stop.

"Logan," Fury called.

"No, Fury!" Logan growled over his shoulder. "I got all I need or want right here, bub!"

"But…"

"Goodbye, Director Fury," Jean glared at him before they started for the door again.

"Storm, couldn't you…"

"Director, the answer is no. Now, I believe you were leaving," Storm bit out as a breeze started to pick up blowing in Fury's face pushing him in the direction of his aircraft. Fury nodded once with a frown, taking the hint, turning on his heel heading back to the SHIELD transport.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: At Long Last: The Wedding of Logan and Jean**

Logan and Jean didn't stop to speak to anyone, and no one tried to stop them, as they made their way upstairs to Logan's room. As he opened the door, he noticed it hadn't been touched since he had left to hunt down Abraham Cornelius. He grinned to himself as he led Jean over to the bed. Jean looked at him strangely as Logan went to his dresser instead of sitting down with her. He dug around in his middle drawer, but he was blocking Jean's curious probe for some reason.

"Logan, what are you looking for?" Jean finally asked him.

"See in a minute," he answered as he continued to root around in the drawer. Logan suddenly stopped, pulling something out, but kept it hidden from Jean. "Close yer eyes, darlin'."

Jean sighed but closed her eyes. She wondered what he was up to. Jean felt, more than heard, Logan move back across the room to stop in front of her. She felt his nervousness as she tilted her head at him questioningly.

"Open 'em up," Logan stated quietly.

Jean opened her eyes, expecting to see him standing in front of her. He wasn't. Logan was kneeling on one knee in front of her. He took her right hand in his as he took a deep breath.

"Logan, what…" Jean started, confused.

"Shush, darlin'," he placed a finger on her lips. "Hope ya don't mind a used ring. It was the one Mariko sent back ta me a long time ago. But…"

"Logan," Jean smiled softly as she rubbed his cheek with her left hand.

"I know we're mated as Phoenix, but I wanna let the world know yer heart belongs ta me," Logan started. He paused as he took another nervous breath. Jean had to chuckle. This was a man that was not afraid of facing down his enemies but was scared to death to ask his question. "I want ya ta…will ya…marry me?"

"Logan," Jean smiled brightly. Her heart was soaring with joy. "Yes!"

Jean pulled Logan up after he slid the ring on her finger. She leaned in kissing him more passionately than ever before. Jean pull back with a wicked smile as she turned him around. Jean gently pushed Logan onto the bed as she locked the door with her powers.

"I think you need a proper thank you," Jean purred.

XMXMXM

"Are we under attack again," Kitty asked as the mansion shook.

"No," Laura snickered looking amused and disgusted at the same time. Kitty looked at her confused. "Logan and Jean are…"

"Are what?" Jubilee asked as the mansion shook again. Realization struck her by the look on Laura's face. "Oh…uh!" Jubilee looked up the stairs horrified.

XMXMXM

When Logan and Jean came down for dinner, they were met by amused and awed faces. Ororo gave Jean a knowing look as they sat down. Jubilee looked at Logan with a look that was unreadable, but she had a devious glint in her eyes. As dinner ended, Jean tapped her glass to call for everyone's attention.

"Logan and I would like to tell you something," Jean began.

"That you didn't mean to shake the whole mansion?" Jubilee snickered. Logan glared at her as Jean blushed. Laughter broke out around the table.

"You hush, girl," Logan frowned at her.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Jean giggled. "But, no, that wasn't it."

"What we want to tell ya is," Logan paused for effect, "we're gettin' married!"

Gasps and smiles erupted around the table. "You might think it's a little soon, but we are already mated as Phoenix. We just want to make it public and legal."

"An' we want all o' ya there fer it," Logan smiled at Jean as he took her hand.

"We would be honored," Hank nodded raising his glass.

"Ororo," Jean turned to her. "Would you be my Maid of Honor?"

"You had but to ask," Ororo smiled.

"Kitty, Rogue, would you be my bridesmaids?" Rogue smiled with a nod. Kitty jumped up hugging Jean.

"Elf, I need a Best Man," Logan looked at his closest friend.

"_Ja_! It would be my pleasure," Kurt smiled.

"Piotr, I need one groomsman."

"Of course, my friend," Piotr nodded.

"An' b'fore any ya start askin', my other groomsman won't be here til th' mornin'," Logan stated with a raised hand.

"Mr. Parker?" asked the younger Jean.

"Yeah, Lil Red, Pete's a good friend o' mine," Logan nodded.

"Well, this calls for a toast," Warren stood with his glass raised. "To Jeannie and Logan!"

XMXMXM

Logan groaned as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with an ivory-colored shirt, with a navy-blue tie, and cumber bun. He wasn't nervous about marrying Jean, it was the crowd that bothered him, not to mention the clothes. Kurt and Piotr shared a knowing look at their old friend. The door burst open as the last groomsman finally arrived.

"Sorry about that," Peter Parker hurried out as he adjusted his jacket. "Traffic from Queens was terrible."

"Ya made it in time, Webhead," Logan grunted.

"Wow! Wolvie you look…"

"Don't, Parker!" Logan warned him. "An' lose th' camera. Gonna have 'nuff o' 'em as is!"

A knock on the door stopped any reply from Peter. Jubilee poked her head in with her hand over her eyes.

"Everyone covered?" she asked.

"Yeah," groaned Logan. His groomsmen all chuckling. Logan growled at them as Jubilee and Laura both came in. Jubilee was in a light-yellow dress with a blue leather jacket over her shoulders. Laura was a black pants suit similar to the tuxedo he was wearing. Logan looked back at them, rolling his eyes at his groomsmen.

"We just wanted you," Jubilee began.

"Our father figure," Laura added. Logan gave her a slight frown.

"To know that we're all happy for you," Jubilee finished by hugging Logan.

"Kitty would have come with us but…" Laura told Logan as she hugged him.

"Well, thanks," Logan told them, looking uncomfortable. Then he grinned. "Have ya told that ta yer soon-ta-be mother figure?"

"We just came from there," Laura half smiled at him. "Oh, and Dakan made it."

"How'd ya manage that?" Logan asked her.

"We kind of bonded as brother and sister while you were…sleeping," Laura answered. Another knock stalled any reply.

"Speaking of," Laura grinned as Dakan came in.

"Father," he nodded.

"Dakan," Logan nodded back. They both looked decidedly uneasy.

"Oh, stop," Jubilee chided both of them. She walked over to Dakan taking his arm, leading him over to Logan. "Just tell 'dad' you're happy for him."

Logan and Dakan both looked at her with a glare. Laura slapped both of them on their chests.

"No blood on the tuxedos," she warned both of them, sternly. "Dakan, we talked about this."

"I'm happy for you, Father," Dakan finally spoke up.

"Thanks," Logan grunted. "Look, I'm sorry…"

"I needed it," Dakan waved it off. "I'm the one who owes you the apology."

"Forget it. You was bein' lied to and manipulated by Romulus," Logan told him. He raised his hand. Dakan nodded as he took it.

"Yay! I got a 'big brother'!" Jubilee exclaimed. Dakan and Logan looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Come on, little sisters," sighed Dakan, rolling his eyes. "I'll escort you to our seats."

Laura rolled her eyes as Jubilee giggled.

"Does Jean know what she's getting into?" Peter asked with a smirk. Piotr and Kurt burst out laughing as Logan glared at him.

XMXMXM

Logan stared in awe as Hank walked Jean down the aisle in the back garden of the mansion. Logan let his eyes travel over the ivory dress that was strapless, form-fitting, and absolutely breathtaking on Jean. The ceremony rushed by to Logan as he was lost in Jean's gorgeous green eyes. He barely remembered to breathe, let alone say his lines. Jean giggled quietly as the officiant had to get Logan's attention more than once by tapping his shoulder. When it came time for the kiss, Logan didn't need any reminding or encouragement as he kissed Jean deeply. Jean's eyes were slightly glazed over when they finally broke apart.

After much laughter, toasts, food, and dancing, Jean and Logan were taking a break to catch their breath in the back of the covered area for the reception. Logan had his arm around her as she leaned on his shoulder. Many of their guests had been by to greet them at various points during the evening. Jean looked up as her younger self came walking over to them. She looked around quickly before leaning in slightly.

"I've made my decision," she whispered to them. Logan and Jean nodded for her to continue. "After talking it over with the guys, not that I told them anything, but we want to go home to our time."

"What about the other choices?" Jean asked.

"They decided that it's best to have their memories wiped of being here," the younger Jean answered.

"An' you?" Logan asked.

"I want to give us…or I should say, my Logan more of a chance," she answered. Then looked at Jean. "Can you put triggers into my memory to make me choose Logan over Scott?"

"Yes," Jean smiled. "I'll also do something about the implants from Sinister when I modify his memory."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"You're welcome," Jean smiled. "I think you're making the right choice."

"Me, too," added Logan.

"Between us and Illyana, all you have to do is pick a time to go home," Jean smiled.

"We'll let you have some fun before you have to do any work," the younger Jean smirked. "Just try not to shake the whole mansion this time." She giggled as she left hurriedly.

"We are never going to live that down," Jean blushed.

"I don't know, Jeannie," Logan grinned mischievously. "At least they know when ta not ta disturb us." Jean frowned as she swatted his arm playfully.


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue: Peace**

Three days later the time-displaced X-Men stood saying their farewells to everyone. Jean took her younger self off to the side to discuss their plans. Jean looked over at Logan with a nod so he could keep the others occupied for a few minutes.

"Hold out your left arm," Jean told her. Her younger self pulled up her sleeve looking at her questioningly. "After a…discussion, shall we say, with the Phoenix Force, we came up with a way to recognize your Logan at your first meeting."

Jean held her hand over the girl's arm. A small but bright glow warmed the younger Jean's arm almost to the point of burning. The younger Jean flinched a little. As Jean pulled her hand away a small triangle, the main point pointing up her arm with a point in the middle of the otherwise flat top appeared. It looked very much like the emblem of the Phoenix.

"Now, this mark will light up when you meet. Your Logan will have one, too. The Force told us it will mark our family in a direct line to you," Jean smiled. "Because we both know how Dad will react if he finds out how old Logan really is otherwise."

"Yeah, him and Mom both," the younger Jean agreed.

"I'm going to implant the triggers to occur just after Logan gets his adamantium put in," Jean advised her. "He'll be out of his mind for a bit, completely feral, but with your help, he'll be able to remember everything a lot sooner than my Logan did. The Force won't be drawn back to you for a few years, but it will come when needed. Just remember to ask it to merge with you, it can heal you a lot quicker that way, and you have less risk of falling to the Dark."

"Will that be another trigger?"

"Yes," Jean nodded. "Take care of yourself. And don't fall too deeply for Scott. Be his friend, but don't go into it blindly. Hopefully, by just these little changes, a lot of lives can be saved, including Charles'."

"I'll do my best," the younger Jean smiled as she hugged her. They walked back to the others, the younger Jean giving Logan a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Take care of her."

"Without a doubt," Logan smiled. He smiled as he kissed his Jean. "See ya in a few. Love ya."

"Love you, too," Jean smiled. "Illyana, first stop Limbo."

XMXMXM

Jean and Illyana were gone for ten seconds before returning. Jean smiled as she took Logan's hand, making their way inside. As they entered the kitchen, Hank and Ororo were watching the news about the upcoming election. Logan had a thought that took him completely by surprise.

"Hey, furball, that the one you was talkin' 'bout yesterday?" Logan asked.

"Senator Saunders?" Hank asked. Logan nodded. "Yes."

"He's all 'bout the little man and equal rights, right?"

"Logan, that it is a wonderful idea," Jean stared at him with wide eyes. She turned back to Hank and Ororo. "Let's pay him a visit, incognito, of course, and feel him out."

Hank's eyes widened as he finally caught on. "Why, Logan, you were listening to me yesterday."

"Jean, Logan, go prep the jet," Ororo nodded. "I'll get Kitty. They both happen to be Jewish."

"More common ground," Hank nodded. "I shall get some of our files, as a show of good faith."

XMXMXM

**Two Years Later**

It had taken some time, and many meetings, before and after the election, but the groundwork was in place. A worldwide Peace Conference was held with only one set back as Apocalypse had tried to attack. Jean and Logan, with help from the rest of the X-Men, defeated him for the last time as the Phoenix Force took the locations of his hidden bases from his head before suspending him in a coma-like state to be taken by the Avengers into deep space. After Jean and Logan had returned to the Conference, a lot of world leaders, as well as the general public had changed their views of mutants as the fight had been broadcast over every major and minor network worldwide.

A week later, Jean woke up suddenly one morning and had to run to the bathroom. She vomited loudly, waking Logan. He held her hair and rubbed her back. Once they went back to their bed Logan sniffed her scent. He looked at her puzzled.

"What?" Jean asked, still feeling a bit off.

"Yer scent's off a bit, but it don't smell like yer sick," he answered. Jean looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

"I need to see Hank, then I'll tell you," Jean answered.

Hank and Jean entered the kitchen about an hour later. Logan raised an eyebrow at the smug look Jean was giving him. Hank patted his shoulder on his way by.

"Jeannie, you okay?" asked Logan anxiously.

"More than," she answered cryptically. By now everyone was staring at them. Jean glanced up at the table. "You might want to cover your ears in a second, Logan."

"Why?" he grunted but held his hands close to his ears.

"I'm pregnant," Jean smiled. Kitty and Jubilee squealed loudly. Many forks clattered to plates as Logan looked at her frozen.

"I'm gonna…we're gonna…" Logan stammered as he slowly stood. Jean just smiled, nodding at him. "Come 'ere, Mommy!" Logan pulled her into a long kiss, holding her tightly. Soon the others were hugging them giving their best wishes led by Kitty and Jubilee.

XMXMXM

**Four Months Later**

"Well, how are things this morning?" Hank asked as he readied the ultrasound equipment.

"Feeling big," Jean frowned at him as Logan helped her up on the exam table. "At least the morning sickness is better. Now, I just have to get through the next few months of craving underdone meat."

"Sorry, darlin'," Logan tried and failed to hide a snicker. Jean glared at him.

"Well, shall we have a look?" Hank asked quickly.

Logan gritted his teeth as Hank did the exam. Jean realized his sensitive ears must really hurt during these exams. She took his hand as he grimaced as Hank moved the scanner toward Logan. Fifteen minutes later, Hank was finally done, much to Logan's relief.

"Well, furball?" Logan asked rubbing his ears slightly.

"Next time, I shall offer you some of my earplugs," Hank stated. "Everything normal for…"

"Hank?" Jean asked, concerned.

"No need to stress, Jean," Hank reassured her. "I can tell you what you are having if you'd like so you can prepare for them."

"Them?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, did I forget to mention, you are having twins?" Hank asked nonchalantly.

"Twins? As in two babies?" Logan stared at Hank with wide eyes.

"Twins?" asked a shocked Jean. Hank nodded. Jean and Logan shared a look and a nod. "What are we having."

"One of each," smiled Hank.

XMXMXM

**Three Months Later**

The world watched on every television or listened on every radio, as the Xavier Peace Accords were signed by every nation in the U.N. and most of the world's mutants. Jean and Logan were the first of the X-Men to sign the Accords, followed by Storm. The press coverage of the event in the U.N. building in New York was unprecedented. Many of the X-Men even giving interviews. Jean took a deep breath as she sat down next to the reporter.

"Thank you, Steve. I'm here with Phoenix of the X-Men," the female reporter began. "Phoenix, first and foremost, congratulations to you and Wolverine on your impending delivery."

"Thank you, Diane," Jean smiled.

"How does it feel to finally have these laws and accords in place?"

"Wonderful! Not just for my own children, but for every mutant," Jean answered with a smile. "As Professor Charles Xavier's first student, seeing his dream achieved is just…I don't even have the words."

"Can you tell us some of the details of the whole process these laws entail?"

"Of course," Jean nodded. "A simple blood test at birth will determine if a child has the X-gene. If positive, the child's name is entered into our database. When their powers manifest, a representative from the closest Xavier campus with visit and determine if they need specialized training to control their powers. As I said in my speech, I know first hand what a telepath can go through. At that time, schooling will be offered to train them to control their powers, free of charge."

"And what of the families? Do they have an opportunity to see their children after they leave for school?"

"Yes," Jean nodded. "We encourage it, in fact. We have open campus days every weekend and holidays. Students can go home and be with their families and parents are always welcome to visit. Plus, we have two big open parties a year. One at the beginning of the school year and then again at the end. In fact, this August, we are inviting the press and a few special guests to the Back to School Barbeque at the main campus in Salem Center."

"That sounds intriguing! What is the curriculum taught?"

"Federal and advanced standard. In addition to college level classes for some of the more specialized powers," Jean stated.

"On the law side of things, what do they entail?"

"Well, that was not my area of expertise, but one of the laws was put in because of the things that were done to my husband many years ago. There is a federal felony for any non-approved experiments done on mutants. The law has very specific regulations and stipulations in it. You also have to have federal, state, and local approval, as well as individual approval after the procedure has been approved by three different agencies, including the new Mutant Civil Liberties Council, which Wolverine is on."

"That's a lot of red tape, but I can understand why, from your speech when you mentioned some of the things he went through. One more thing before I let you go: Do you think Charles Xavier would be happy with these accords and laws?"

"He would be ecstatic!" Jean smiled. "Although, he would be modest and say his name didn't deserve to be on it."

"Well, thank you, Phoenix. And again, we wish you and Wolverine all the best."

"Thank you, Diane."

XMXMXM

**Seven Years Later**

A young boy with messy black hair played alone in a sandbox. The public park that he, his sister, and mother were in was just a short walk from the school where his parents taught. His father was going to join them as soon as his last class finished for the day. He looked over at his sister, who was playing on the play structure a short distance away. He had wanted to play over there too, but something smelled over there and he didn't like it. He had told his mother about it, but she didn't smell it. His father would, but his mother and sister didn't. He sighed as he piled sand up into a hill. He really wasn't having much fun. Then he smelled a scent coming closer to him.

"Mind if I play with you?" another young boy asked.

"Sure, why not," he shrugged.

"I'm Kevin."

"James. That's my sister Rose over there with the red hair," he pointed out.

"Oh! She's playing with my little sister. That's Lisa," Kevin told him pointing her out.

"Cool," James nodded. He sniffed the air a little. "You smell like my Aunt Kitty during her Jewish holidays."

"Yeah, my family is Jewish," Kevin nodded. "Wait. Smells?"

"Sensitive nose."

"You a mutant?"

"Yeah, just like my parents. I got Dad's powers," James nodded.

"That's so cool! Wish my test would have been positive like my sister's was," Kevin frowned.

"Yeah. She gonna go to the XIHL when she's older?" asked James.

"Maybe. Hasn't shown her powers yet."

"Hey, if she does, my Mom and Dad teach there," James told him with a smile. "That's my Mom over there."

"No way! You're Wolverine and Phoenix's son?" Kevin gasped. James chuckled with a nod. "That is so cool! Did you get your dad's claws?"

"Yeah, but they're only bone," James shrugged. He flexed his right hand, extending his small bone claws. "Hurts to pop them out, but if I leave them in too long, they itch. So, I gotta pop them now and then. Scared my Aunt Jube the first time I did."

Kevin laughed. They played there for another hour. James pointed out his father when he arrived to Kevin. By the time they were ready to leave, their parents had already set up a play date for the next day, but it was also a visit to the school for Kevin's parents and sister. James was in a great mood as he told his father all about Kevin on the walk home.

Logan grinned at his son. He glanced at Jean as she was having a similar conversation with Rose about her new friend, Lisa. Jean winked at him, knowing this was the world they had fought so hard for.

After dropping the kids off with Ororo, Logan and Jean walked out to the back courtyard to visit an old friend.

"Hiya, Chuck," Logan smiled at the grave marker.

"Hello, Charles," Jean sniffed a little. "We just had an incredible visit to the local park with our kids. Today, out of the blue, we had our first truly peaceful and wonderful chance meeting with a couple that are normals, with a normal son, but a mutant daughter."

"James made fast friends wit' the normal kid. He even thought James was super cool because he was a mutant," Logan grinned.

"His sister wants to know more about the school, and so do their parents," Jean smiled. "Today, I can officially say the dream has been achieved."

* * *

A/N: Took two weeks to finish, but it's done? We'll see. Anyway, back to work on _HP Ever Love. _ As always, Thanks for the R/Rs.


End file.
